hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Himotaru Shimogatu
History Born Kawagakure, Himotaru Shimogatu is the second Kawakage; and son of the first Kawakage, Kaborasu Shimogatu . Growing up, Himotaru was just like any other kid in the village of Kawagakure. At the appropriate age, he was enrolled in the village academy. Seeing as his father was the village leader, he had an extra hand in training that his peers didn't. He excelled through his scholastics, and all of his physical exams. He graduated with no problems, and became a genin. Under the jounin leadership of Ubaro Kakoto, he and his teammates Tukaku Ikashi, and Iza Yamada were one of the top genin squads of their time. During his time as a genin, he went on more than thirty combined D''' and '''C ranked missions, two B ranked missions, and one A ranked mission. He also went on multiple dates with his young, pretty teammate, Iza Yamada. During the chuunin examination, he marked the fastest time to make it through the "Hedge Maze" thanks to his dog, Hokino. He, and Iza passed the exam; their teammate Tukaku lost to a battle to a ninja from Sunagakure. After he became a chuunin, he received personal training from his father. It was rigorous, but proved worthwhile in the future. He learned new techniques that would later assist him in life. During chuunin-hood, he also took some personal time to travel the country side (an inspiring trip, that he takes multiple times in the future). When he returned, he took the written jounin examination, and passed. He started doing odds and ends around the village (ie. proctoring exams, teaching in academy) while he waited for a squad. After helping proctor a genin exam, it was finally time. Himotaru took on Squad #3, a squad consisting of Koji Kotaru, Ukaru Sungar, and Kakui Uzabi. At this point, he was quite the excellent ninja. He trained his squad in the same fashion his father trained him. He took them on countless missions, and busted their knuckles (not literally) before he submitted them to the chuunin examination form. Upon entering, they passed with flying colors. Free of a squad now, the village council elected him Head Ninja. A position right underneath his father, the Kawakage. Some time after becoming the Head Ninja of the village, he was forced to take on another squad. This time, it consisted of Akatoso Ronin, Ishroki Fushiyama, and Ganjou Kaze. The team had the most potential that the village had seen in such young ninja in a very long time. Himotaru recognized that, and trained them vigorously. Due to complications, Ganjou Kaze left the village before the squad could enter the chuunin exam. Luckily, they coped without him, and passed the examination. Akatoso Ronin went on to join the ANBU. Ishroki, however, stuck with him, and became his long term pupil. Now refusing to take on another squad, Himotaru 'took '''Ishroki '''under his wing for good. After an unexpected war with the ''Dragonfly Village, Kaborasu Shimogatu was killed. This was emotionally stressful on '''Himotaru, but he was forced to step up to the plate. The village council elected him the best candidate to take on the role of Kawakage. In his mind, he had no other choice than to accept. So he did. During his time in the position, he has already made rapid changes to the economy, put forth bills, and taken innovative approaches to building the village to the height it should be. He invented the Construction Ninja reform, an important reform that resulted in an organized group of ninja specialized in construction and carpentry skills. Because of this, the village rarely sees any form of wear and tear. Himotaru is a member of the Inuzuka pilgrim branch, Tori Country. Notable companion, is his dog, Hokino. A small, mix breed mut, with ridiculous strength. Notable/Invented Techniques Buru-Urufu Enkou (Blue Wolf Flame): 'Katon/Summoning' Rank: S''' -''Experimental technique created by '''Himotaru Shimogatu, Katon Release/Summoning. After the correct combination of seals are completed, the shinobi must inhale deeply for maximum air 'storage'. After the katon ability is activated and the chakra forms fire, they may exhale. If done correctly, a blue flame will shoot out. It will also take shape of a wolf. Once a full wolf has been formed, it will detach itself from the user. The wolf will thrive off the user's chakra and proficiency in the jutsu (Like any other "summon" there are many different fire wolves to be chosen from). The user will have the choice to take control of the wolf, or let it move on it's own - by command. The only known user of this jutsu is Himotaru Shimogatu, he is able to summon/create the alpha male "Togatta Kiba"'' Ninnin Bunshin No Jutsu: (Literally: Flesh Clone Technique) Rank: S''' -''Experimental technique created by '''Himotaru Shimogatu'. After a complex sixty-seven hand seal combination has been completed, the user will focus their chakra broadly to the main 'gates' of their vessels. If done correctly, a clone will protrude and eventually grow off of the users back (The largest part of the person). It will eventually turn into a duplication of the person. Unlike the standard bunshin and kage bunshin techniques, it is able to sustain a rather extraordinary amount of hits before forcefully being destroyed. It is usually used so he can slip out of the Kage tower to slack away from work undetected. Accolades 'Snow Tournament XXIV '(Championship Belt) '''Konoha Shinobi Festival XXI (Gold Cup (1st place)) Iwagakure Athletic Tournament '(''1st place) '''Kawagakure Iron-Ninja (Awarded title from Iron-Ninja tournament) Kawagakure Heroic Accolade